The Moon DATE! (EW OLD ACK)
by Melon-lemon-drops
Summary: Ok now I had this idea in my head for a long time since IDK 2008-2009... I was thinking what if Sonic went on a date with Amy but totally forgot about the werehog thing. HAHAHAHHAHAHA now read it. A tiny winy bit of Sonamy.
1. The Date

"Why did I ever agree to this?" The blue hero said as he looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black tux with a blue tie and sleek black shoes. He was also wearing gloves

"Because you love her..." The ebony hedgehog teased while he was reading a book on the couch. Sonic just gave him a stare "You're the one who suggested to her to go on a date with me… I DIDN'T EVEN AGREE!". Shadow continued to read his book about humans. I will never understand them he thought.

"Yeah but we were supposed to watcha movie tonight."

"I know…tomorrow."

Awwww . Sonic turned back to the mirror and striated his tie. "There how do I look?"

"Handsome." Sonic blushed. "Better get going if you wanna catch your date now."

"Oh yeah your right…bye Shadster." Then the blue( lover ) boy dashed out of the house. _He doesn't even remember what day of the month it is._

The blue hero dashed though the city to go to Amy's house. She lived in a two story complex with Cream.(let's pretend that Creams Amy's cousin or something ok?) DING DONG.

"I'll get it…Oh hi !" Cream smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi is Amy here?"

"Ok I'll go get her." Cream turned around and looked up their stairs "AMY!" she said in a manly voice. That was surprising for a little girl… :I

"Coming!" Sonic then heard footsteps coming down their stairs. "Hi Soinkku ~" Amy was standing in the doorway in a shimmering black dress with a jade neckless and a pair of jade earrings. She was also wearing no gloves and jade high heels with black heels.

"Uh… *cough* hi Amy." _For some my throats dry_ Sonic thought to himself "My lady." He then put his arm out.

"Oh what gentlemen…bye Cream see you tonight!"

"Bye" The two waved to each other and Cream shut the door. Sonic and Amy walked for a bit. Sonic looked like he was bored. They had been walking now for around 15 minutes. Amy once and a while give a shy smile but Sonic never gave one back.

"So"

"Soooooo…what?" Sonic looked at Amy.

"The date?" He just gave her a puzzled look. "Where ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

"Oh I never thought of that hehe oops."

"Well let me give you ideas… somewhere romantic like on a balcony and somewhere we could go before sunset so we can watch the full moon rise and we coul-."

"Wait what was the last part?!"

"We could eat fancy people food."

"No the other part….."

"Umm watch the full moon rise…?" Sonic felt very lightheaded and he stopped when she said that. "Sonic are yo-"

"IM FINE REALLY!" he said hesitantly

"Ok then. I chose tonight because the full moon is so romantic." Amy let out a sigh. _Yeah romantic for you not for me…_ Sonic thought to himself. _I shouldn't worry. I WILL find a way to leave before the thing….Yeah but for now I'm just going to enjoy it._ The two continued walking. "Let's go somewhere in downtown Mobius."

"LET'S NOT OK?" _Why Amy... others will see me_ _._

"Aww come on Sonic don't be embarrassed when you kiss me in public ok"

"Kiss…you…?" Sonic did one of these meme poker face. There was an awkward silence. "Anyway you lead the way Amy."

"OKAY!" Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and bolted down the street. She ran almost as fast as Sonic…when he was a baby. "Here it is :D" The two stopped at a large fancy building were lots of rich mobians went. There was a large window in the front and three floors. The top floor had a balcony that looked over the while city. There were also old Greek sculptors and flowers all around the building. They both walked in with awe.

"Hello good evening" There was a German shepherd with a name tag that said "Rusty".

"Hello"

"Hi"

"A seat for two I presume"

"Yes, can it be on the balcony on the third floor?" Amy asked.

"Well let me check" Rusty looked at the list of available seats. "Ah yes there is a seat, Follow me."

"Oh is this awesome or what Sonic?" Sonic only moaned "Oh stop being a party pooper, Enjoy yourself."

"All right I will try"

They both followed Rusty up two flights of stairs. The floor they were going to was very large. IT had a red carpet that fitted the whole room. There was a chandelier and tons of tables. One side had a balcony. It had half as many tables as it did inside. It was now sunset and Sonic began to panic a bit.

"Here is your seat." He then placed two menu's in front of Amy and Sonic. "Your waiter will arrive shortly." At this Rusty then walked away to help a different table. It was now dusk… at least a half an hour before he transforms…

BOOM CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry guys I will make chapter two as fast as I can. I already have an idea what I'm gonna write so you don't have to wait that long :D.


	2. The Change

Thanks for all the reviews everyone :- It really makes my day v

Sorry for not getting this up earlier… school stinks. I really had no time to type.

 **Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry**

It was now almost night and the moon was rising surprisingly fast. Amy was looking at her menu while Sonic was thinking the best escape route. "So what are you going to be ordering?"

"Uhhhh... Water ….?" Sonic didn't want to pay at full price for food since he wouldn't stay long.

"Sonic are you sure you-"

Just then a Tiger walked up to the table "Hello, my name is Tony and I will be your waiter today" (Get it Tony the tiger from the brand frosted flakes hehehehehe I so funny)

"Hi Tony, I would like a stake, medium rare with veggies and please hold the gravy. Also for my drink I would like an espresso" Sonic was in shock about how fast Amy said that.

"And for the gentlemen?"

"Uhhh… just water." Tony jotted the orders down. Sonic then thought "Know what I would also like a salad."  
"Thanks for the orders… They're GRRRRRRRRRRRRRREAT" (im sorry….not really) Tony then walked away from the table. A nice breeze past Sonic and Amy as they blankly looked at each other.

"So Sonic, How's life for you?" Amy said trying to make a conversation happen.

"Uh… you know, creaming Eggman in battles, hanging out with Tails…"

"That's sounds nice"

"Yeah" There was another silence.

"Life fo-"just then Tony walked up to the table.

"Here is the gentlemen's salad and water and the young lady's Stake medium rare with veggies and espresso" Amy licked her lips as she looked at the steaming stake. Sonic licked his lips as well. His craving for meat was kicking in but he pushed it down. "Enjoy your dinner" and at that Tony walked to another table.

"YUM IM STARVING!" Amy took off her gloves and neatly placed it on the side. "Sonic your gloves, You don't want then to get dirty now do you?"

"hehe thanks Ames." Sonic placed his gloves on the side also.

"Now let's EAT!" Amy grabbed her fork and knife and dug into the meat. Sonic then grabbed his fork.

"YALP!" He dropped the SILVER fork on the ground and placed his hand in his mouth. He then took his hands out and looked at the burnt the fork made. Some animals from the other tables were staring at the blue hedgehog. Sonic let out a nervous laugh. "The fork it's…cold it took me by surprise hehe" Some Mobians continued what they were doing but some were suspicious. Amy looked at him oddly. He let out another laugh. "I will just put my gloves back on." He slipped them on and picked up the fork. It didn't burn him but it did feel warm. _Good thing I brought my gloves_ Sonic thought. He then started to eat his salad.

"Sonic," Sonic looked up from his plate. _Oh boy… I think she is on to me_

"Yeessss?"

"I just wanted to say, Thanks for coming on this date with me, it means so much to me that you went out of the way to spend time with me. No one really dose that, once again thanks." Sonic looked at Amy blankly. _Oh boy, WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GUILTY AMY WHYYYYYYYYY!_

"Oh, I'm glad you feel that way and ummm thanks for choosing this wonderful restaurant." Sonic then looked at his watch (yes he has a watch) _Snap only 5 more minutes._ Sonic then felt his feet throbbing. "Hey Amy do you think I could go to the bathroom (washroom , restroom what however you say it)" _Maybe I could change than escape when no one is looking…_

"Umm sure, but don't try to run away." They both let out a laugh.

"You are so funny Amy heh." Sonic got out of his chair. He didn't want to looked suspicious so he didn't run, he speed walked. He felt his hands shaking and his spine cracking. "faster faster faster…" Sonic then spotted a worker. "excuse me sir, do you might know where the baaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Sonic fangs shot out than he covered his mouth. "Bathroom is?" He said that last part quite fast. The work than looked at him, not noticing how the fangs popped out.

"This floors male bathroom is closed due to someone…let's just say letting out a big bomb. However there is a bathroom open on the other two floors." Sonic nodded and jogged away. _CRAP_ His shoes started to get larger because his feet were growing. He was now running, every step he took the more pain he felt. He didn't care if he looked suspicious all he wanted to do is fade away. He got to the second floor. Sonic couldn't hold it in anymore. He collapsed on his hands and knees moaning in pain. Sonic placed his hands on his stomach, trying to stop the pain. His suit that he was wearing slowly stared to rip. His ears started twitching and getting larger. A nearby group of animals spotted Sonic. A pig got out of his chair to help him. _Nonononono this can't be happing…no god please no NO NO NOOOOOOO!_ Sonic thought.

"Are you ooo.." The pig words trailed off as if he never spoke. More people were circling around Sonic to see what the problem was. Amy on the other hand was outside still waiting. Sonic was staring to weep because the pain was too much for him to handle. Mouth wide open, letting his fangs grow, tail getting larger, hands ripping through his gloves. His fur was darker now and he was twice as large as he was before.

"MONSTER!" One cried out.

"DEMON!" another one said. Sonic's cloths were now rags on the floor. He tried to get up but he couldn't. Breathing heavy he tried again. All this transformation was to exhaustion. He stood up and out came a long howl.

"IM CALLING ANIMAL CONTROLL!" Sonic glared around to see everyone, some were running, others were disused and some were taking pictures, HECK even someone was taking a Selfie with Sonic in the background. He was now on all fours. He started to bolt away, running into tables and chairs. Lots of the staff were on the cell phone, probably calling for help. He ran down the stairs since he was on the third floor. He heard yelling and cries on each floor but Sonic didn't care, He just wanted to get out of this forsaking place. The once blue hedgehog slid outside. Police and Animal control cars were EVERYWHERE! He looked for a place too hides, not too far away was a forest.

"COME ON!" Animal control started to chase him, _Just what I needed…more problems_. There were multiple gun fires. _WTH ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL ME?!_ One got him in the ear. He howled in pain. Sonic lost track for how long he was running. Soon he got to a dead end. _AW COME ON!_

"We got you now! "One member of the animal control lifted up his gun. Sonic stood on his hind legs. Knocking one member on the ground. Some of the members were slowly moving back. He growled at them. "YOU THINK IM AFAIRD OF YOU?!"And at that he shot Sonic in his chest. He collapsed on the ground. (he is not dead) His vision got blurry… then he heard a voice…

"SONIC!"

 **So after a long time of waiting here the chapter. This wasn't going to be 2 chapters long but at last it is. DON"T YOU WANT TO HUG SONIC AND MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER? A**

 **The next chapter will be the final and rap everything up. Thanks for reading OvO**


	3. Ending :D

Slowly…

Falling…

Darkness…

Sonic's eyes snapped open. "WHERE AM I?!" He started to breath heavily.

"Oh Sonic you're awake." Said a familiar voice. Sonic turned his head to see who it was. It was Tails. "I came as soon I heard you were here." _But WHY am I here?_ Sonic thought. He tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in his gut. He lifted the blankets to see what it was. There was a bandage wrap tightly around him with a tiny blood stain.

"What the-"

Someone walked in the room. It was Amy. "Hey Tails thanks for watching Sonic for me."

"No problem" Tails said with a smile.

"If it's okay Tails can you give me and Sonic some alone time to talk?"

"Umm… Okay…?" Tails replied with a hint of disappointment. He quietly left the room. Amy then walked up to Sonic's bed he was resting in.

"So…what happened to me?"

"You really don't remember anything do ya?"Sonic nodded his head no "WEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL"

*flashback sound*

Amy POV (But still in third person)

"Hey Amy do you think I could go to the bathroom (washroom , restroom what however you say it)" _Maybe I could change than escape when no one is looking…_

"Umm sure, but don't try to run away." They both let out a laugh.

"You are so funny Amy heh." Sonic got out of his chair. He walked inside. Amy was now alone. The moon was so beautiful outside. To entertain herself she decided to look around. She saw couples and some family's eating happily away while she was by herself.

"I hope Sonic doesn't take long…" The pink hedgehog started to eat her food when she heard some buzz around.

"Everyone STAY CALM we will get this over with." Said a Mouse employee. Amy then went up to him.

"Sir Can you tell me what's the matter?"

"Not to cause alarm there is a beast on the loose here."

"Oh well I hope you catch…" She then realized. "SONIC! HE IS STILL OUT THERE; I MUST FIND HIM TO SEE IF HE IS OKAY!"

"Uhhh" She then bolted off. Going downstairs she asked people if they had seen a blue hedgehog. Most of them said no, but one said "I saw a hedgehog outside…" Amy thanked the person and rush outside. _I CAN'T BELIVE THAT HEDGEHOG RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT GRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

"Amy" Her ears perked up while hearing her name.

"AMY!" She looked were the voices was coming from "Shadow?" She ran up to the car he was in "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business."

"Fine be that way…have you seen Sonic?"

"Don't you know?"

"What?" Shadow then looked at her with this ARE-YOU-STUPID look and then started to laugh. "IT'S NOT FUNNY I HAVE TO FIND SONIC!" he stopped as he saw her getting her hammer.

"He never told you?"

"WHAT! TELL ME WHAT!"

"Classic faker… here, since I'm in such a generous mood right now I'll give you a ride to him." Shadow said as he opened the car door to the seat next to the driver.

"TELL ME WHAT!?"

"Well you see today was a full moon and sonic a werehog…"

"Wat…" Amy gave him a glance of confusion. Amy got in the car.

"You heard me a werehog" Shadow then started the car and stared to back up from his parking spot. Amy then remembered Sonic when she mentioned a full moon, the sliver fork incident and the urge to leave all of a sudden.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I may look like him but I don't think like him, why don't you ask him?" Amy sighed

"Let's go"

Shadow followed a safe distance be hide that animal control. Soon they got to the forest.

"Welp, here's your stop" Shadow said as he opened the door on Amy's side.

"But where do I go?"

"You know him more than I do… just go where you think he went." She stepped out and ran through the forest.

!BANG!

"SONIC!" She yelled. She ran even faster and then she saw Sonic in his werehog form breathing heavily. Amy went up to comfort him and to see if he was alright.

"Hey, Little lady. Get away from that thing, it could hurt you" An Animal control person said as they grabbed her arm.

"NO HE IS MY SONIC! YOU MONSTER YOU SHOT HIM!" Tears started to roll down her checks as she began punching and struggling to get free.

"HE IS A BEAST! Now, would you be so kind, PLEASE move aside so we can finish the job? Let the pros do it"

"NO I WON'T!" She finally got free and ran to Sonic. Men ran to stop Amy but the one that looked like the leader said.

"If she wants it to eat her alive FINE! Just let her be."

"BU-"

"No BUTS! Besides We have other things to deal with…" All the Police and Animal Control got back in their cars and headed out. Amy was now alone with the beast. She then wiped her tears.

"OH Sonic, look what you got yourself into…" The pink hedgehog said as she pointed at Sonic's wound in his chest. It was in his shoulders. "We better get you to the hospital." She tried to pick him up but he was too heavy for her. Just then the sun came up. Sonic's hands shrunk and his fur returned to the blue that everyone knew. His fangs grew back to normal size and he looked more like a hedgehog then a wolf. Amy was in awe, to see something like that happen was mind-blowing for her. Now he was lighter and she was barely able to pick him up. She started to walk the long journey.

*flashback sound*

"And that's what happened…" Sonic looked at Amy.

"You saved me?"

"You could say that." He then grabbed Amy's hand which made Amy blush.

"Thanks for not freaking out about… you know." Sonic did his small cocky trademark smile.

"Naw, it was nothing…" The two had a long pause.

"I should also say sorry for not telling you about this and cancelling our date…" Sonic was looking down with some sadness. Amy had done so much for him for the past hours and he hadn't done anything in return.

"No, you shouldn't feel bad for cancelling we can always have another date, if you want." Amy then gave Sonic a hug to comfort him. After that hug Sonic prospective changed. His eyes open and he realized that Amy wasn't just a craze fangirl, that she was a friend that always wanted him to be safe.

"Now, I should let you rest," Amy said as she got up, She walked through to door and left.

Now you're probably like "OMG YOU NEVER MADE THEM KISS GYRFAUWIYJKAIDYJ!" and all I can really say is I'm gonna sum up what happen after this story.

Sonic finally went on a real date with Amy, NOT when the full moon was up. The Animal control never have to deal with Sonic any more. Shadow was just… the same, however he did laugh in Sonics face afterwards. Sonic told everyone about his werehog form so this whole problem wouldn't happen again. Amy started dating Sonic and they KISSY KISSY. Also Sonic's wounds healed

Yep

It's over

Now I don't have to worry about this story anymore

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPROT AND REVEIWS IT REALLY MADE ME NOT TO LOSE MOTOVATION :D


End file.
